This Is Home
by Peyt4Luke4eva
Summary: It's the Christmas just after graduation and everyone is back together for the holidays. A Leyton story with friendships.


**Author's Note - Hey there guys and a Merry Christmas to you all. In the spirit of the season I'd thought I'd try a one shot. I'm kind of a drama queen, as you may know if you follow my long story so I thought I would try to branch out and try something a little different.**

**This story is set between seasons 4 and 5 (confession I haven't watched season 5 yet, am hoping for the box set for xmas, though I have followed the spoilers naughty me :) and think Lucas, although I love him, sounds a bit of a prat). So I am going to rewrite history. I never followed the rules anyways.**

**So anyway cutting to the chase Peyton is coming back home for Christmas. It's a story of love, friendship and family. I hope you like it.**

**This is Home**

Peyton Sawyer was driving down the familiar childhood roads just outside of her hometown Tree Hill, North Carolina. She was back for the holidays and looking forward to spending some quality time with her closest friends and boyfriend Lucas Scott. Since she had moved to L.A right after graduation to pursue her career in music she had barely seen anyone. She'd visited Lucas once and he'd come to L.A twice, she'd traded a few emails with Nathan and Haley. It was only Brooke that she'd had any constant contact with as Brooke frequented L.A launching her clothing line Clothes over Bro's. Though even those visits were shorter than both girls would have liked as their careers got in the way.

She was coming back earlier than planned. She had told Lucas she couldn't get away until the 23rd but at the last minute her boss had shown some compassion and let her go two days earlier.

Since her father Larry Sawyer would be away at sea as he had to work the holiday period, Peyton had flown to Charlotte and spent his last night celebrating an early Christmas with just the two of them. They'd stayed in a motel and had a traditional Sawyer make shift Christmas dinner. She'd then driven him to the docks early the next morning to see him off. She'd waved a tearful and all too familiar goodbye and then headed for Tree Hill and the warm embrace of her Lucas.

She navigated the twists of the country roads that ran down the river. She drove with the top down, even though it was freezing she'd really missed the cold North Carolina winter weather. Fumbling with her CDs that littered the passenger seat of her beloved 1963 Mercury Comet Peyton felt the car stall. She didn't know whether to laugh or curse as the bonnet started to steam and she was brought to a stop in a place that held so much history.

A grin spread across the blonde's face, as she had to marvel at the irony. She had intended to drive to Lucas's home and surprise him at this early hour of the morning.

Digging her cell out of the pocket of her leather jacket she dialled his number. It was too weird a coincidence to pass up.

A sleepy voice uttered after the third ring, "morning baby, its early. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But the funniest thing just happened. So I'm back in Tree Hill and I wanted to surprise you." She couldn't help the smile that broke across her face. Or the laughter that was brimming. "But my car broke down. Right on River Road around the curb. Will you come get me?"

Lucas laughed, he was already up and searching around for his keys. "Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you Peyt."

"I love you too."

Her doting boyfriend pulled up within minutes. He'd no doubt broken the speed limits in his excitement to see her. Lucas got out of his car, his short blonde hair was dishevelled and his blue eyes were still ringed and dark from his abrupt awakening. But he smiled that beautiful smile that she loved so much.

Peyton ran to him, practically jumping into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed passionately as he spun them around.

"God I missed you," he said into her messy curls. "I didn't think you were back until tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise."

He let her down then and they both glanced at the broken down Comet. "What is it with you and this road anyway?"

"Destiny," she shrugged.

"Well lets get it towed in and then we can go for an early breakfast."

"I was thinking we could maybe go back to bed," she ran her hand over his t shirted clad chest. "Spend the day catching up together before everyone knows I'm back. Once the festivities start it'll be hard to get a moment alone."

"Good point."

-- --

They spent the whole day back in Lucas's room. They talked, laughed and made love catching up on all the missed weeks that they had always took for granted whilst still in high school and being able to see each other every day whenever they wanted to do so.

"It's just as well your mom's at Nathan and Haley's for the day," Peyton said running her fingers against his well-defined abdomen.

"Yeah especially considering you're a screamer," he teased, a mischievous glint in his bluer than blue eyes.

"Only because you know exactly what I like." She peeked a kiss to his lips before burying her face into the warmth of his torso. "I could stay this way forever."

"Me too." He stroked his fingers through her longer and darker blonde hair. He had to admit he liked it longer. His beautiful girl back in his arms was all he ever wanted. "It's going to be a great Christmas," he said kissing her bare shoulder.

"Yeah. Everyone home from college and back together again. I can't wait to see Jamie and Lily. See how much they've both grown."

"Yeah. Everyone's so excited to see you." Unexpectantly then his heart sunk a little. He wasn't a jealous or possessive person. Their tight group of friends meant the world to him. But knowing she was back for only a little over a week and he'd have to share her was a little sad.

He felt so whole when she was with him. They were meant to be together, two parts of a perfect puzzle. He loved that she was pursuing her dreams in L.A and he was more than content staying in Tree Hill as a student and an assistant coach but he felt a piece of him was missing when she was away.

"You ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I'm just happy having you in my arms." At this statement she snuggled in contented. Her beautiful green eyes closing and her breathing slowing down as she finally gave in to sleep. He watched her, not wanting to miss a second of being with her.

-- --

The next morning they made their way to the Scott's residence where Deb had graciously agreed to house everyone together. Haley answered the door holding a crying Jamie in her arms as she desperately tried to soothe him. She brightened as she saw them both however.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"You ok Hales," Lucas asked as his friend looked frazzled.

"Yeah, its just Jamie's over excited with so many people around. He's been screaming for the last five hours straight and whatever I do won't stop it. I'm just going a little crazy. "

"Do you want me to take him?" Peyton offered She hadn't held Jamie in a couple of months. She still remembered holding Jamie in the hospital when he was a tiny mass of pink with little blue feet when he had just been born.

The shorter girl gratefully handed the little boy into her arms. "Hey little man, why are you crying?" Little Jamie's tiny fist toyed with Peyton's loose curls as his incessant crying quietening a little.

Lucas couldn't help but grin as he watched his girl with his godson. He allowed himself to picture what it would be like to have a family of his own with her someday. As if she read his mind she looked up at him smiling.

"He's beautiful Haley. And he's getting so big. Why don't you let me take him upstairs and get him settled? You look like you could use the break."

Haley laughed an appreciative yes and something about baby sick. She exited quickly, grabbing Lucas for some conspiratorial reason. Peyton shrugged that off carrying Jamie upstairs to his nursery.

"Hey Sawyer," Nathan said standing in the doorway as she cooed over Jamie. "Wow listen to that, Jimmy-Jam finally stopped crying. How in the world did you manage that?"

She backed away from the crib, unveiling the set of keys she'd attached to the infant's mobile. "Just a little trick I learnt from babysitting Jenny."

The dark haired boy that had been her first smiled, "a woman of hidden talents."

She smiled, "Come here," she said wanting to hug her best guy friend. "I missed you. You know it wouldn't kill you to actually drop me an email Mr NBA star in the making."

"I know. Sorry. Its just juggling college, basketball and a new baby is kind of tricky."

"I know. But you're happy right?" From even when they were dating in Junior year and Nathan was not the nicest guy he had dreamed of playing college ball and then going on to further his career. And now he was living his dream, he was doing it and from what she'd heard and seen he was doing really well.

"Yeah I am. Everything's great. It's hard at times but its great."

She smiled "I'm glad Nate. If anyone deserves it it's you." Her selfless friend deserved to be truly fulfilled and happy.

Jamie gurgled at that moment and Nathan immediately looked down in concern. The blonde couldn't help but smile; she always knew he would make an amazing father unlike his own father.

"He's beautiful Nate. I'm really proud of you."

"Me too. Who knew back in the days of me and you that I would turn out to be this guy?"

She smiled, "I always knew you were a good guy deep down Nate. That's why I put up with you. Granted it was deep deep down but still. You always had it in you."

"Thank you Peyt. So what about you, tell me about L.A."

She shrugged, running her hands through her hair, "its good, you know I work a lot. I don't have much time for much else. But its good."

Nathan smiled, he didn't buy that she was truly content. He had after all seen a truly content Peyton and that meant her being with Lucas. But he chose not to push the subject. "Anyways you should probably come down see the rest of the gang. Brooke is sure to want to whisk you and Haley off for some last minute Christmas shopping."

He led them out into the garden where everyone sat around a large circular table having breakfast. Everyone smiled exchanging hellos.

"Peyton," Brooke said getting up to hug her.

"Hey."

Then came, "P. Sawyer, you dirty little girl," her oldest and dearest friend exclaimed. "You were back a whole day and didn't call me just so you could spend the time getting it on with lover boy broody."

Peyton tried her best not to go scarlet. Brooke could read her like a book; it actually amazed her how she could pick up on things like that. But then it did work both ways. The girls were practically sisters and knew each other inside out. And as the brunette on occasion abandoned all form of tact she managed so well to embarrass Peyton.

Peyton gave Lucas a sideways glance to see he at least looked just as uncomfortable.

"Right," Nathan joked, "now that that's settled. Let's have something to eat."

-- --

The girls went shopping later that morning, as both Haley and Peyton hadn't been able to buy any gifts due to their work's demands. And Brooke of course needed no encouragement when it came to shopping.

Haley lifted her head enjoying the winter's sun on her face, "you know as much as I love Jamie and I love being a mom, it is nice to just be a girl sometimes. This was a great idea."

"Yeah it's nice being able to do this again," Peyton said linking her arms with the fellow petite blonde and the brunette. "Just like old times. Lets go get some chocolate cake and lattes. I feel like some of Karen's home baked cakes right about now."

"Yeah, that's because you're tiny," Brooke whined. Both of the girls had always been envious of her ability to eat as much as she wanted.

"You know what guys," Haley said as she finished her own generous slice of Mississippi mud slice, "as much as I love being a wife and mother I have missed just hanging out with the girls. Being a kid again."

"Me too," the brunette pouted.

"Me three, so what next on the agenda?"

"Well that depends P Sawyer. Who do you need to buy for?"

"Everyone."

"Then lets hit the mall," Brooke uttered with glee.

Two hours later and laden with bags Brooke dragged them all into her favourite underwear boutique.

Scouring the racks Brooke plucked out a silky scarlet negligee and tossed it to Peyton, "that would be perfect for you to surprise broody in." She then scanned for Haley and brandished her find to her also, "and it's all pink frills for the tutor family."

Peyton let out a snigger, "and for you Missy Brooke?"

"Nah," she said taking them both off guard. "It's not like I have anybody to show it off too. So I just get to meddle in your sex lives."

Peyton steered Brooke into a quiet corner, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"B Davis, I know you. You can't lie to me. So what's up?"

"It's just I'm tired of playing the field. Having my heart stomped on. I mean my life back in New York is all business and then its all parties and its all so," she took a beat. "Its just not real. I want what you have and what Haley has. And until I get it I'm just going to enjoy some me time you know. No guys, just Brooke."

"Ok," she hugged her friend. She had to admit she was glad. Her best friend was so much more than just a beauty with a thriving business and lashings of cash. Peyton had watched in High School as Brooke had slept around and been hurt by guys and she hated to think of that continuing throughout her friend's life. Especially when she wasn't physically there to pick up the pieces. The beautiful brunette with the big heart deserved so much more.

"I love you B Davis. And I know there's a great boy out there waiting for you when you're ready."

-- --

"Hey you," Lucas said standing in the door frame that night as Peyton lay on her stomach as she was finishing wrapping her gifts on the bed. Paper, bags and gift tags littered the comforter and the floor as she worked.

"Hey," she patted the space beside her as way of an invitation. "You want to come sit. You can help me."

Lucas sat down he eyes running over her long legs that were complimented by the tiny little shorts she always took to wearing. He loved those legs. "You want me to wrap gifts when you look so beautiful." He nuzzled at her neck until he found that little spot he had been lucky enough to discover. "I'd much rather_ unwrap_ you," he said into her loose curls.

"Luke," she protested as her body began to tingle. It took all her strength to place her palm on his chest. She could lose herself to him so easily. "I need to finish up."

"Ok," he held up his hands knowing when to admit defeat. "I'm going to go check on my favourite nephew."

Nathan found Lucas in Jamie's nursery, and could only smile to himself. "Hey you. You been banished? Haley's in a panic over gift wrapping too. I thought I'd stay out the way." He was always victim to Haley's casting him aside when she was busy and he got in the way. It was all part of married life he always mused.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something Nate," Lucas traced his finger along little Jamie's sleeping head. "How did you know when it was the right time to ask Haley to marry you?"

"I just knew I guess. I mean it was something I'd thought about for a while and I felt it in my stomach. You know that it was the right time. That we were meant to be." He looked at his older brother then. "Are you thinking of asking Peyton?"

"Yeah. Tell me I'm crazy that she has L.A to go back to. And that I have college."

"Bro," Nathan tutted. "You're talking to someone who has always had to defy the odds. You and Peyton have always been perfect for each other. There's no reason why you two can't have it all."

-- --

Christmas Eve came so quickly and with the boys out at their charity basketball event with Jamie, the girls along with Karen and Deb decided to have all girly night in. Complete with candy, ice cream and loads of gossiping and a movie. Haley, Peyton and Brooke curled up together on the couch with Deb and Karen across from them.

Despite Peyton pretending to complain at the obviousness of the romantic comedy's plot she had to admit she was loving the comfortable way everyone interacted with each other. It was like they had all picked up from where they had left off six months ago.

Brooke and Haley both wept at the ending and Peyton cheekily swatted them both with a cushion, "oh come on. That ending was so predictable."

"Yeah but it was so sad," Haley sniffled.

"I liked it," Brooke said. "I want a Richard Gere in my life so he can come rescue me."

"See that's your problem right there," Peyton challenged. "Needing to rely on a guy to rescue you."

Brooke scowled, "this coming from the girl who always needs Lucas Scott to come to her rescue." Peyton pouted, she couldn't really argue her way out of that one. Ever single woman in the room had seen how Lucas would risk everything for her in her hour of need.

"Yeah, unfortunately Peyton you would definitely be the typical damsel in distress in any Hollywood movie," Haley said patting her leg in sympathy.

Normally Peyton would have protested but there was something so oddly comforting in her friends mocking of her and her life with Lucas. They knew her inside out. They knew how Lucas would drop everything just to make sure she was ok. They joked about her but their remarks were bang on. They knew her. They understood how she ticked. She hadn't realised how much she missed this rapour. But she did. She missed it so much.

She felt a hot rise of tears and she quickly exited the room, she needed air. Peyton Sawyer rarely let herself be vulnerable these days and she often chose to be alone when she felt that weakness brewing.

"Peyton what's wrong?" Brooke followed her best friend outside onto the porch.

"I don't know." She felt her voice break. She felt foolish, she wasn't crying because she was hurting, she was crying because she felt such a hole of loss. "It's nothing. I just forgot how much I missed everyone you know."

"I know buddy, I miss everyone too."

"It's just hard you know. Being away from home."

"I thought you were happy living your dream in L.A."

"I am. I mean I'm trying. It's just not as easy as I thought it would be. I mean just to sit in on a meeting last week I had to drop a button on my shirt."

Brooke eyed her best friend with concern, "Peyton?"

"It was only one button," she assured her. "It's just that I thought I would be in my element, you know. Discovering new bands. Introducing the world to great new music. And instead I'm stuck getting coffee and doing the mail rounds.

"I just miss this. Hanging with my friends," she attempted a laugh. "I miss my Brooke."

"And your boy!" Her friend instinctively knew how much she would be missing Lucas

"Yeah."

"Come on, lets get your skinny ass back in and have some real fun. It's Christmas eve," Brooke said then taking her friend by the arm and dragging her back into the living area.

"What we need right now is a good boogie," she declared her hands on her hips. "So P. Sawyer load up one of your yet to be discovered tunes with a great beat and lets dance."

As the music filled the room thrumming through the speakers all five women abandoned their seats and moved to the centre of the room. They swayed to the beat, arms in the air, forgetting their troubles at least for a little bit. Brooke and Peyton broke out with some of their more provocative dance moves they'd always used to get the boys hot under the collar, which just caused Haley to laugh.

"Whoa," Skills voice broke out into the room causing the women to turn as one. In their fun they hadn't even heard the thumping and slamming of the guys return.

"Now Dog," Skills jibed, "Santa has definitely come early. Three beautiful girls dancing in your living room has made my Christmas."

"Join in," Brooke beckoned. Haley grabbed Nathan by the front of his jacket dragging him in.

"So Lucas Scott are you enjoying the show," Peyton said huskily. Her own boyfriend was shyer and hated to dance in fear of embarrassing himself. She drew herself close to him letting her hand toy with the collar of his shirt.

"Oh yeah," he'd always loved to watch her move. "Though if you dance like that in L.A I may have to start worrying."

"Shut up," she playfully slapped his chest. "Dance with me." She only had to give him her look and he'd do anything.

The gang eventually collapsed on to every available couch and seat exhausted from partying and laughing.

"Well I think champagne is needed to kick start us into Christmas," Deb announced and received some disapproving glances. "For everyone but me," she added.

They talked and joked into the small hours of the morning. Some crashed on the couches, others excused themselves to their rooms. Eventually only Peyton and Lucas remained awake.

She lay in his arms in the bay of the window. "I don't think I've had a more perfect Christmas since my mom died," she said breaking their silence.

"I'm glad. You want to sleep?"

"Uh uh, I want to just enjoy this." She sat up then. The white flakes began to fall from the sky. "Oh my god, it's snowing."

As long as she could remember Tree Hill had never had a white Christmas. And yet here they were sitting watching as the flakes fell thick and fast and settling on to the ground.

"Come on," Lucas said standing up and holding out his hand for her and then pulling her to her feet. "Take a walk with me."

They dressed quickly in suitable attire, Lucas teasing her for the little bobble hat she wore and then they took off on to the streets that were rapidly being buried under the heavy snow fall.

They walked arm in arm along the quiet deserted streets. It was almost as if this beautiful rare occurrence was just for them as everyone else in their small town slept on unaware.

She loved the snow; he remembered how on that fateful day of the school shooting as they were holed up in the library she had described a "good day." He held her close as the snow crunched under foot. Peyton lay her head against his shoulder as they continued on and he drew her closer.

"Tree Hill always looks so pretty at Christmas," she drawled as they walked along Main Street. The little stores and sidewalks were all decorated with twinkling gold lights. It was so quaint and so comforting. "I guess never really took the time to appreciate it before."

"Are you getting over sentimental on me?"

"Maybe. I just, L.A's great and all but I'm always going to be a small town girl." She moved in to kiss him, his lovely long lashes were glittered with flakes. "You know there's something I've always wanted us to do but we never got the chance until now. Come with me."

Intrigued Lucas followed her to Tree Hill's skating rink in the centre of the town. Skating was one thing Lucas knew he couldn't do. He'd tried it once growing up as Keith and his mom took him there on an outing when he seven. He'd fallen on his butt, cried and vowed never again. "Oh no Peyt," he uttered.

"Come on," she pouted. "Please Luke, where's your sense of adventure."

"At the side of the rink. I can't skate baby."

"Five minutes? If you really hate it we'll stop."

"Fine." He strapped on the rental skates that she'd given him. "But I'm staying at the sides. I'll watch you but that's it."

She shrugged, she knew she'd have him skating just a little, he always gave in to her eventually.

Peyton took to the ice skating comfortably. She skated a couple of line to warm up and then circled around as Lucas looked on. She felt so free and so fearless when she was with him. When she was back in Tree Hill. Back in L.A she always felt so inadequate, nervous and overshadowed.

Back in her hometown she felt truly at ease and truly inspired. She hadn't felt like that once since she had moved away. She went through the motions and hoped for her big break, or to have her efforts recognised but she wasn't the passionate girl who loved her art and her music, not like she was here. She'd almost sold out, for what, an hour meeting where her boss had still refused to sign her band in favour of someone who was simply more marketable.

It had been months since she had felt this happy and content. She hadn't laughed so hard in months. She realised just how much she missed her tight group of friends. Karen, the closest thing she had be a mother figure now, And of course Lucas himself. She missed that smile, those beautiful blue eyes, she missed being in his arms. Missed his kiss, missed falling asleep and waking up with him. She realised she didn't want to go back to L.A at the end of the week.

"Would you like to have a go," she tried to tug him into the center but he stubbornly held on. "I'm getting you to skate at least one line."

"No, I'm fine watching you baby. Really."

"Oh come on Luke. There's nothing to be afraid of. You can hold on to me."

"Fine," Lucas said as he tried to push his uncomfortable feet forwards, his hands groped at hers as he struggled. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He was normally such a confident man, an amazing athlete and a talented writer. It was strange to see him so out of his comfort. "Can we go now?"

"Yes we can go, I'm kind of thirsty for hot chocolate now anyways."

He gave a grateful smile but then went down with a thud and a wince. He uttered a curse and began to rub his knee. She pushed over to him and bent beside him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine."

She stood again and went to help him to his feet. "Lucas? What are you doing?"

Lucas Scott was bent on one knee, a small box outstretched in one hand. He reached to take her hand in the other.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. Us living apart has made me realise just how much I love you and how much I need you in my life. I feel it Peyt, in my heart. You're all I want to make my dreams come true. You are my dreams, you're my everything. You're the other half of my soul.

"And before you get all scared, like I know you will, know that I have thought this through long and hard. We can have a long engagement if you want, I can come to L.A, I just want you Peyt. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Just like you do for me. I want us to have everything together baby starting today. Marry me."

"Yes," she said blinking back tears. Only Lucas Scott, her beautiful soulful boy could reduce her to a happily teary-eyed girl. " I'm saying yes."

"This ring was going to be my mom's," he said as he slipped the ring on her finger and then rose up again to his full height. "She wanted me to have it as a blessing. Life's too short Peyt. Too short not to be with the one you love." A smile broke across his face now and he caught her him in his arms. He kissed her softly, the moment could have gone on forever and he would have been content.

"I love you so much Lucas Scott and I want to be your wife." She gave him another kiss. As they broke apart again her face was a little more serious. "Would you mind if we go by the cemetery. I kind of go every Christmas and I want tell her the news."

They walked to the graveyard and to Peyton's adoptive mother's place. She lay a bouquet of flowers on the ground, kneeling down to wish her mother as happy Christmas just like she did every year. Lucas knelt beside her, knowing her fiancee could be quite spiritual when she wanted to be. It was so important to her to keep belief in the fact that Anna Sawyer still watched over her and still a part of her life.

As they walked away Lucas caught sight of Karen by Keith's grave. The dark haired woman smiled as she saw them both. She saw her son's new fiancee wearing the diamond ring and said, "Keith would have been so happy to see his ring be passed down to you both."

Mother and son embraced as Peyton looked on, tears stung her eyes as she felt such a mixture of sadness and love for the wonderful woman that Karen Roe was. Life could be so wonderful and yet so cruel at the same time. Karen then embraced Peyton.

"I'm so happy for you," Karen said as she released Peyton from a motherly hold. "Lucas loves you so much honey. And I couldn't be happier than to have you as a daughter in law. Welcome to the family Peyton."

The women hugged each other.

By the time Lucas, Peyton and Karen arrived back at the house the rest of the gang were up and gathered around the tree waiting to open up all the presents. "Hey guys," Haley said, "we were beginning to get worried."

"Where have you been?" Brooke asked. "And what are you not telling us?" She looked quizzically as both broody blondes continued to wear their wide grins.

Lucas drew Peyton in closely as all eyes fell on them. "We have something to tell you all. I asked Peyt to marry me. We're getting married."

A mass of congratulations and hugs broke out. Brooke grabbed her best friend into a hug, demanding in her cute and and oh so Brooke style to be the maid of honor and of course to make Peyton's wedding dress.

"Well dog," Skills drawled, "I always knew, even back in the good old days at the Rivercourt, that you and P Sawyer were meant to be. Even when you were playing it all so cool after she tried to run you down."

"I always knew you'd end up being my sister in law," Nathan stated as he hugged Peyton and then slapped Lucas on the back in a brotherly way. "See I told you she'd say yes."

"Wait you knew," Haley exclaimed. "And you didn't tell me."

"Yeah. But I was kind of under obligation not to say anything."

"Well its Christmas morning and we're celebrating an engagement," Skills said as he and Deb returned from the kitchen with bottles of champagne. "I say we pop open some bubbly and get this party started."

"You happy P Sawyer," Brooke said as she handed Peyton a glass of champagne.

"Yeah," the curly haired blonde said. "I am."

"Good. Now lets see that beautiful ring," she beamed at the sparkling diamond. "Now that's a nice rock."

"I should call my dad," Peyton said as Lucas planted a kiss at the crown of her head. "Tell him the news."

"Well actually he knows. I called him last night to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage."

"Who knew you could be so old fashioned?" she chided. "I'm going to go call him."

As she left Brooke turned to Lucas, "well I can't believe you actually proposed."

"You're ok with this right. I mean I know what we were to each other."

"Yeah. I mean sure it's a little strange given our history. But she loves you so much Luke and I always knew it was you and her. She's my best friend and I just want you two to be happy. And one day hopefully I'll be just as happy as you two are."

Lucas hugged the brunette close. "You will Brooke. I know you will."

-- --

"Hey there beautiful wifey to be," Lucas said as she stepped out of the ensuite bathroom dressed in a fluffy white robe after her shower. He watched as she brushed her long blonde hair.

"So Lucas Scott would you like to unwrap your present now?" She slipped the robe off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She wore the little red nightgown Brooke had picked out. She watched as he came to her, his eyes hooded with want. She toyed provocatively with the ties at her shoulders before he took her into his arms.

That gorgeous boyish grin was back on his face again, the one that she loved, the one that he wore when he realized he finally had the girl that he loved so much. She giggled as he moved them both to the bed, laying her down as he kissed her. Skin melted against skin as unwanted garments were removed. They made love slowly, tantalizing each other with soft, gentle movements. They knew each other so well, knew exactly what made them both tick. They worked up to a synchronized release as they called each other's names and whispered I love you's.

They settled then into a lover's post coital embrace, exhausted and breathing heavily. Peyton couldn't have felt more alive.

They were forever, true love always. She could fall asleep in his arms every night, and wake up that way too. Life couldn't have been more perfect and it was just beginning.

**Well there you go, let me know what you think. I haven't really written fluff before so I'm not sure how it went. I hope you liked it. And as I have some time off from uni I will be working on my long story, and will update that just after xmas. Bye for now.**


End file.
